An Unexpected Love
by love-writing-life07
Summary: When they were younger they were the best of friends. High school and unexpected feelings got in the way. She moved away afraid of losing him as a friend. They have run into eachother again,is it possible to fix what they had again or start something new?
1. The Meeting

_**Twilight: Me Own… uuhhhh…. No Unfortunately I Don't Too Bad. Although I wouldn't Have been as good as Stephenie Meyer.**_

I pulled my truck up to the curb of the closest starbucks I could get to from home. I needed caffeine, I was craving it, at this point it was on the cuspis of being my very life line. The two advils I had when I got up and decided to trudge my ass down here, did ab-so-lu-tely nothing for my hang-over this morning, so I was forced to come and take matters into my own hands. Which is why I am now sitting outside of the starbucks down the street from my home in Pheonix, Arizona.

I remained sitting in my truck for the next five minutes, attempting to gather my thoughts from what happen last night, and make them into a legible recollection of why I even decided to get so smashed. That wasn't me, I wasnt that girls. And there is only one reason that I could think of that could even be a remote possiblity, and even that was a strecth.

Oh well, it was a sunny day, as always is in Pheonix. No escaping that. The bracelet on my left wrist caught in the sunlight but I made no move to acknowledge it at all. I knew what it would do to me. I cant afford a break down right now. Especially after thinking I saw him last night.

I thought to myself: 'That could be anybody, Bella. Anyone can have bronze hair, and a perfectly chiseled jaw.' Yeah, not so much.

I walked into the Starbucks, hearing the little bell ding alerting the arrival of another caffeine driven customer.

I stared blankly ahead at the long line full of people who had the same idea I had. What a stupid idea it was, to come down here on the buisiest day of this week. I would have just made the coffee at home, that is if I knewhow to work the outlandish coffee machine my mother bought. She's in one of her phases where she goes out and but all kinds of stupid things. This is one of them, and because of that fact here I am, staring at the back of this womans head full of dandruff. Eww. But who am I to speak. Im sure I don't look much better having just rolled out of bed.

Stupid Coffee Drinkers.

That damn bell alerting more people coming in, must have gone off at least a hundred times before the woman in front of me recieved her coffee and moved along out of the line.

I got up to the counter and the girl behind it turned her lip up at me. Clearly she thinks she's better then me and im just not in the mood for fake valley girl wannabe ass. Really todays not the day after the night I've had.

"Is there a reason your looking at me that way?"I asked ticked she still hadn't asked me formy order.

"Yeah, did you just crawl out of a garbage can?"She chuckled continuously popping her gum.

"No, did you? Better yet, why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from under, after, you get me my coffee. You've got some nerve, your the one with that horrendous hair net on their head. Now I'll be waiting over there. Get to it." I said smugly, leaving her slack-jawed, earning a few chuckles from the Starbucks crowd.

I stood off to the side of the counter checkingmy phone messages. The line had got considerably shorter, and that meant I would be getting my coffee faster. I heard the door ring again alerting that another customer had come in. I didn't bother looking up. It wasn't important to me. I was more worried about my coffee which still hadn't been placed in front of me.

I guessed it was because the blonde-hair net wearing bimbo was presumably flirting with some guy at the counter.

"Is ther anything I can get you? Anything, anythinig at all?"She asked in a presumably seductive voice.

She sounded constipated.

I was about to go over and give her a piece of my mind and tell to hurry up and get me my order, that was before I heard the voice that froze my entire being.

"Uhm, nah ill just have a regular coffee, black."He said in a voice made of pure velvet.

I gripped the counter and it took all I had in me not to turn around and look at the face of the person I KNEW was there. I didn't even have to look to know that it was him. I could feel it. The tension was so thick in the room, that I knew that if I could feel it he could to. We always used to joke about what it was when we were kids. Its not a joke any more.

I began to move as discreetly as possible for me toward the door. COmpletely forgeting that I had just ordered a coffee from this place. I was almost to the door, and my body was preparing for take off before the annoying blonde began calling out to me to get the coffee.

"Miss, Miss." She said in her annoying voice.

I knew what I was about to do was going to make more of a spectical of myself than just my on the regular clumsy falls. I began to back up toward the counter. Not making eye contact with anyone. I rummaged through my pockets for a bill any bill that would be enought to pay for the order.

I pulled out a ten, that was way more than my coffee cost and I should be getting back a hefty set of change, but I didn;t have the courage to stay any longer than what would be neccessary.

I through the ten onto the counter while my profile was turned away from the body beside me. I must have looked so obvious. It sure felt like I did. I picked up the coffee, and began to make my way toward the door thanking the heavens that he hadn't noticed me, and that no one else in this place did either.

I thought I was in the clear, until he crossed in front of me and we collided, chest to chest. I felt a jolt of energy. Hmm strange. Bella! back to the present. HELLO!!

I looked up to apologize to my victim.

"Im sor-" I cut my self short when I look up into Edward's eyes. I almost collapsed right there. This was not happening, I guess I really did see him last night at the party.

I stood staring like a deer caught in headlights. I mean mouth wide open, eyes wide open, and looking like I just saw a ghost. This was bad. Real bad.

Once the blood re-circulated through my body, and i was able to think rationally again. I finally got the courage enough to look away. That was hard might I add. His eyes were like a bright lights, and I was the bug to a bug zapper. I was about to turn and look up again only to be met with a hard wall. _Where did this wall come from? _I thought. only to look up and see him standing there with the most shocked expression on his face.

Before my brain even got the message and sent it to my feet I was running out of the store. I didnt know what else to do but that I couldn't face him.

I tripped out of the door. Come on was it really a surprise its me were talking about here. I trip on air on the daily bases.

Just as I got out of the door I heard some one yell my name. It was him. But I didn't stop running even knowing he was following. When I got the the drivers side I opened the door and climbed in. But as I tried to close the door I felt resistance. I looked up to see him standing in between the doorway and...me. _This is it. I guess it's now or never._ I thought.

"Well look who we have here..." He said with amusement dancing in his eyes. I just glared at him. "Isabella'bella'Swan"

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" I said with as much acid as i could produce being alittle hung over and dizzy from running. And clearly getting nowhere.

"What it is to me is that my best friend from way back moved to pheonix a year ago and didnt tell me where she was going." he said clearly still a little upset about that. But still amused also because he had told me that he would find out where I was going one way or another....

*_Flashback*_

_"Bella! Come on! tell me where your going. Why won't you talk to me? Why are you leaving?" He said in a hurt voice._

_I could careless. He wasn't worried about me when he began blowing me off to go be popular, and play boyfriend to that frigid BITCH Tanya._

_We have been bestfriends, practically inseperable since 1st grade. We've done everything together. Been there for eachother for as long as i can remember._

_Like the time Bobby Cope pushed me off the swing set because he liked me. That didnt go over well with edward. He was raised to believe that you treat women with respect. So he decided to teach bobby a lesson, while fighting in my honor. He was sent to the principals office, and got his parent called. His dad carlisle wasn't mad he understood. And I was just happy he didn't get into too much trouble, and Bobby Cope never bothered me again._

_Or the time Susie Stephens stole his icecream, and I bought him another and gave Susie there a piece of my mind. We never let anything bad happen to eachother._

_That is until we started highschool. Ninth grade year. _

_I was like I've always been plain , plain , and more plain. While Edward on the other hand grew taller, got more muscles, and became the absolute example of a greek god. Even at 14 he was beautiful. Yeah sure he was my best friend, but even I had to admit he was a sight._

_He became popular. The girls loved him. Or should I say threw themselves at him. It was disgusting. He made the Schools basketball team, and his grades were phenomenal. As always._

_The year went on and I noticed, alittle late, that whenever we made plans I would be blown off for 'hangin' with the guys from the team'. Or 'The Thing' called Tanya._

_I was soo oblivious Until it hit me._

_One night we were supposed to have our annual movie night at his house; When I get a call from him saying that he was 'too sick, and that i shouldn't come over' because I might catch whatever it was. I thought he was being thoughtful. How wrong did I turn out to be._

_I thought nothing of it because I could trust Edward even if he had blown me off a few times._

_So later that night as im sittin there bored and I decide to call and see if he wants me to bring some soup. When the phone was picked up after what seemed like forever, a girls voice was on the line. I new that voice, I Knew he lied, and I knew I had to leave. That was when I decided._

_.............................................._

_"Edward im leaving because i want to. I owe you no exlpanation." I said while still packing._

_"Yes you do. Where bestfriends always have been always will be bells. whats going on? can't you at least wait till the end of summer" He said looking at me with increduality_ in his eyes.

_"No, no I can't. But i'll miss you though." I was putting the last box in charlie's crusier as i said this. It hurt to look at him._

_"Bells, please tell me where your going so we can at least keep in touch." he said as he was blocking my way to the front seat._

_"Edward, I don't think that would be in our best interest. Let me just go in peace and you can have a nice life with Tanya, and all your popularity." I said while pushing him gently aside._

_I got in the car and closed the door while charlie was coming out of the house. Thank God he missed the argument. He got in and started the car, and reversed. _

_Edward backed away only to say one final thing to me with a tear threatening to fall."I will find out where you're going Isabella Marie Swan. If its the last thing I do..." he said and walked away_

_*End of flashback*_

Up until now I thought he was just saying things. And he was right he found me. But he didn't find boring, submissive Bella. He found a tougher, more closed off not so trusting Bella.

"It's been to long i've missed you." he said."But I told you I would find you. Even if this was unintentional."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was visiting Emmet, He's going to school down here. But hes transferring to UW in the fall to be closer to home" Emmet is his older, lovable bear of a brother. I havent seen him since I was in ninth grade and he in eleventh. I missed him. And come to think of it I really missed Edwards sister Alice she was my bestfriend to I just didnt like to think about it. I knew she would be mad that i left without telling her. I couldnt face her.

"Oh, well how is.. is he? Hows Alice? Hows Carlisle and Esme?"I stuttered still alittle emotional, to see him and to be discussing everything I left behind. I looked up and finally met his eyes. He looked livid.

"How are they?.. How are they?!? are you nuts?! how could you even ask me that" He screamed. He screamed at me. He never screamed at me before. I've been gone two years what has he become in that amount of time.

"Why are you so mad?! Whats wrong with you? have you aquired a mood swing trait while i've been gone?!" I screamed back. Irefuse to take mess from anyone, especially not him of all people.

"Bella your asking me how my family was doing after you left us! You know how much you mean to us." He quieted down a little bit at the end. I didnt miss the fact that he said 'mean to us' rather than 'meant to us'. I wondered if I could be forgiven by Alice and the others.

"Emmet, and Carlisle were too shocked to even rationalize, Esme was hurt beyond belief, Alice ... you should be able to guess. And I.. I..." he trailed off.

"Edward Im so sorry I had no idea what me leaving would have done to your family I .. Im sorry." I didnt realise I had begun to cry until a tear hit my hand. I wiped it away.

"They must hate me" i said while still producing tears.

Edward knelt down from his spot to look in my eyes."Bella we could never hate you. we were shocked yes. But we love you too much to hate you."

"What about Alice, Do you think she'll ever speak to me again?" I said as I looked at him.

"I don't know why don't you ask me yourself?" Uh Oh. I knew that voice just as well as I knew Edwards. It was Alice.

I looked up so fast I could've given myself whiplash. I was so shocked I began to sob. It was Alice. It was Alice....

………………………………**........................................................................................................**

_"I don't know why don't you ask me yourself?" Uh Oh. I knew that voice just as well as I knew Edwards. It was Alice._

_I looked up so fast I could've given myself whiplash. I was so shocked I began to sob. It was Alice. It was Alice...._

I was dumbfounded all I could do was stare at her. Im sure there were a number of different emotions fleeting across my face right now.

Once my mind came back from the dead, I began to sob uncontrollably. I started to stand up and go over to wrap my arms around her but I hesitated because I didn't know if she would want that or not. She didn't look mad. She actually looked rather relieved although with a little sadness mixed in. Im sure the relief was just because Im not dead. It must have seemed as though I fell off the face of the earth. She doesn't really care. I wouldn't care about me either.

Edward was still knelt down beside me rubbing gental patterns in my lower back trying to calm my erratic sobbing. I just felt so horrible. Savage. Heartless...Wrong.

I've missed them so much now there all in my town. How do I face them now? I know im going to have to deal with it but its all coming at me so fast.

As I started to calm down and gather myself I noticed Alice start getting closer. She must have been waiting for the right moment to curse me out for what I did. I dont blame her.

"Oh Bella I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed. Huh? isn't she supposed to hit me, scream...something?

Instead of feeling relieved I was very unsettled I was expecting her to be enraged...huh. I guess thats Alice for you.

"I've missed you too?" It sounded more like a question due to the fact that im still waiting for her to realise shes supposed to hate me.

"Really have you? Why didn't you call? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME?!?!"And there it is. "I swear If i didn't love you so much I would hate you right now."

"HUH?" That was my brilliant response. I was in shock.

"Its okay though. You WILL make it up to me. I don't know what yet but I will think of something." She said with a mischievious smile. I know I should have been scared but I was to happy.

"Oh! Alice I love you so much!" I said while hugging her close to me. It felt like I was making up for all the hugs I've missed with her.

"But why don't you hate me right now?" I said as I was pulling away to get a better look in her eyes.

"Silly Bella I could never hate you. Your my bestfriend. No. No your my sister." All I could do was smile and cry at the same time.

"Awwww. Very nice but have you both forgotten about the guy sitting right beside you? Im your best friend too. Wheres my love?" Edward said butting In our very girly moment.

"Oh shut up Edward you had her a whole ten minutes before I came over." Alice snapped.

I laughed like I havent in a really long time. Being together again made me feel like I was home. "Oh I've missed you both terribly."

"See now Edward she missed us both." She said.

"Whatever. Ill let you guys catch up though. Alice you can ride with Bella." He said getting up and walking away from us. Wait. No! he can't leave yet.

When he began to walk away I felt something tug at my heart. I pushed it to the back of my mind though. I kept telling myself that its just because I havent seen him in so long.

"Wait! Where are you going?"I asked frantically. He turned aroung to us with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were mad at me. It sounded like you didn't want me around." I was at a lost for words. I did make it look like that. Why had I tried to run from him before if i want him here now. Maybe I didnt want to want him around because of this. I wouldn't know how to let go.

"It's okay Bella you'll see me again in a few hours when you drop Alice off." He said to calm me down. I must have looked frantic.

"Oh. okay" I said. Still reluctant to let him go.

"When I do see you agaib though you've got some exlaining to do." He said in a serious yet playful tone.

Uh-oh i wasn't ready to answer questions yet about why I left. Because truth was I really didn't know why I left in the first place. I just knew I needed to go.

"umm.. . okay" I stammered nervously anticipating and dreading when that moment would come.

"Okay then im off. Im sure Alice has found an Idea about how to punish you by now" Oh boy I forgot.

Im sure it will be nothing to bad. She said she loves me right? uhmm,...Oh stop it Bella! knowing Alice its going to have to do with alot of shopping...I wish she would just kill me.

He got in his silver volvo and drove away from us. I just stared and watched feeling that awful tugging at my heart again.

"Okay! To the mall! Yay! this is going to be so much fun for me. Bella barbie all week." She squealed. I didn't even attempt to complain. I deserve this and much. Much more.

I climbed into my clonker and started to drive to the nearest mall. It was about 45 minutes away so the whole ride there was filled with talk.

"Okay, spill" She said while inclining her body towards me from the passenger seat.

"Spill what?" I was trully confused.

"I want to know why you left" She said.

Oh.

I decided to be honest and just tell her. "Erm...I really don't know Alice. I just knew I needed to get away"

"I think I know why." She said.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're in love with Edward. And you didn't like all the attention he was getting from all the hookers in school." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I scoffed. But What if that was why I left. I never really thought about it in that way before. But no. I don't love Edward like that. Do I?

"Well I don't think its that but I guess its one way to look at it." I said I was starting to consider all possibilities. I would need help if I was going to explain this to her whole family.

"Well you should know by now not to bet against me." She was right. The motto was never bet against Alice.

"So anyway tell me about you. Hows life been for the last few years? Were starting college this fall,where are you going?" I asked trying to get the focus off of me and on to her.

"Oh! right. So I met a guy named Jasper last summer and we've been togetherfor almost a year now." Wow.

"Wow Alice thats great!." I said excitedly.

"I know. We just kind of hit it off. And Im going to UW in the fall. Emmet,Edward and I are sharing a condo off campus. Jasper and his sister Rosalie too. You'll meet them their here helping us get Emmet situated. Rosalie and Emmet got together around the same time as jasper and I."

Another wow I just got my exceptance there. I guess is pretty cool. I wouldn't be alone. But I wouldn't have expected Edward to go there to.I figured He'd go to Dartmouth like he always wanted.

"Hmmm.." was all I could say. I still in deep thought about how I just fell right back in to their lives. And them in mine. Its like it was meant to be.

Alice must have noticed because she said. "Hmm...What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how weird it is that you just pop up today and tell me you're all going to the same college as me. Its like a force is pushing us together." I chuckled unbelievably.

"Really?Oh! this is really going to be the best year ever!"She exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell the family. No. you can do that."

Oh. Great. Another thing to tell them. I wonder how they will feel about that. I know Alice is cool but what about the others.

Just then we pulled up to the mall. Alice hopped out ran around to my side opened my door and started to pull me along with her to the doors. Once inside she proceeded to drag me in and out of every store from Forever21 to Charlotte Russe.

"Alice...do we have to keep shopping? Im tired an hungry. And I still have a hangover from last night" I whined. She turned around and shot me a look but shook her head 'no'.

"I guess not im pretty tired to. But dont think for one minute your off the hook Isabella marie Swan." she said with a point of a finger.

She meant buisness.

"Good can we go now?"I asked.

"Yep! Besides I almost forgot you have to see the rest of the family." that one little fun detail almost made me want to keep shoppin. _Almost._

"Umm... okay"I said nervously.

"To the car!" she said with a smile.

And we left the mall.

It was time to face the music. It was now or never. I was so scared my finger were shaking the whole drive to her Hotel. _Somebody help me!._ I screamed in my head.

We pulled up in front of her hotel. I parked and got out of the car. I walked around to were Alice was standing witha reassuring smile on her face. And took the fisrt step in to my VERY unknown future. Scary I know. I just hope like Alice they still hold a place in their heart for me...

**Here goes...**

We entered the lobby coming back from the mall with several of Alice's shopping bags. Man did that girl no how to shop or what? But thats not the point. The Im terrified of seeing them again. I feel like there all going to hate me. Shun me. Uh-oh im scaring myself again. calm down Bella. I told myself so I could calm down. I didn't kill anybody.

I stepped in the elevator with Alice and all her shopping bag in tow, and asked Alice what floor she was staying on.

"press penthouse" she said. I guess I should've none they are loaded after all.

I did as she said and pressed that 'P' button that stood for penthouse suite and the elevator began to move. On the way up Alice was on the phone with the guy she had been telling me about. What was his name. Jasper I I had nothing to do but stare at the elevator walls, and think analyze every possible outcome for this situation.

By the time we reached the top floor of the hotel-which took a long time due to all the stops-the bad out weighed the good. but not by much. I was just dreading this moment.

The elevator dinged notifying us to our stop and we got off. Did I mention she had a lot of bags. It took at least 2 to 3 trips to get all the stuff off the elevator.

"My gosh Alice, You've got alot of stuff." I said strenuously. The bags were also heavy.

"Silly Bella there not my bags there yours." she said as if it were obvious. "Were only bringing them upstairs so you can try them on for me."

"But ALICE!!" i whined.

"Bella! are you trying to hurt me." she said in mock horror. "I mean my only best friend who left me without telling me."

This was low even for her. She was guilt tripping me.

I sighed." No Alice im not. I guess it's fine." I am such a sucker.

"Good then lets go. you have an appointment to be given the third degree. "She said smiling.

"Great. Now im nervous again. Thanks Alice."

"Your welcome. But you really shouldn't be scared. I told you they'll be cool" She said as she started walking to her door pulling out a key.

I still find it hard to believe they wont be mad after i left without warning. And I didn't call or wrte or anything for that matter. I keep thinking how would I handle this if it were twisted.

To late now as we're at the door now. Alice stuck her key card in and turned the knob.

My heart is about to beat out of my chest. the door is open and Alice and i step in and put the bags down. I stood there thanking god no one came to see who it was that came in. Good. That gives me a few moments with my thoughts before it happens. But just as I was about to start thinking again Alice says:

"Everyone WE'ER home!" I didn't miss the fact that she emphasized that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, Okay Alice were in the other room!" Some unfamiliar voice screamed.

Alice disappeared from my side into the other room and I just stood ther gathering myself. When I finished putting myself together, I took a deep breath and walked arouf the corner.

When I walked in I saw Emmet and some beautiful blonde woman sitting on the couch watching a football game on the big screen. He had his arm around her and from what Alice told me this must be Rosalie. Jasper's sister.

I then looked to my right and I saw Alice sitting on a Handsome blonde guys lap. I took him to be jasper because she was kissing him passionately. It almost distracted me from my worries, watching them. Until I looked away and down at my feet.

My eyes didn't stay there long I was brought from my reverie with the sound of someone's gasp. I looked up and saw Esme. She looked to have been going to bring Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie some thing to drink. And she stopped mid stride with her body angled toward me in shock.

"B..Bella is that you" She asked gently and caring as always. When she said my name Emmet and Rosalie turned and looked at me.

"NO WAY. Belly-Bean is that you?!"Emmet screamed. I was alittle taken aback when he called me that. He didn't sound mad he sounded..happy.

But for what It's just me. He shouldv'e been mad. I was so lost in the sheer shock and fright of it all. I almost didn't notice Esme bound across the floor, set the drinks that were in her hand on the table Alice and jasper were sitting at and envelope me in a hug.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you sweetheart!"She said with tears in her carmel eyes. I started to cry to.

"Esme I've missed you to. All of you more then you know." I said to her.

Emmet hopped off the couch and picked me up to hug me in one leap across the room. He had me in one of his famous grizzly bear cage hugs.

"Em...Can't...breath." I squeaked out. He hugged me a little longer then set me down on my feet as I gasped for dear life. He just laughed.

"Belly-bean its so good to see you again where you been squirt?Hows life?Got a boyfriend?What are you doing here?" he asked in one breath.

I just laughed. It was so like Emmet.

"Good to see you to emmy bear. I've been here in pheonix the last few years. Lifes okay. No boyfriend. And Im here to see you all."I said the last part in a whisper as I realised this isn't how I pictured it going at all. Not even remotely.

"Oh. Well man you've changed alot. Missed you. Are you staying?" he asked. I smiled and was just about to answer when I heard a womans voice.

"Emmet! who is she?!" The blonde called Rosalie asked.

"Calm down Rose this is bella."He said to her reassuringly."She's like my kid sister.I haven't seen her since highschool" he said smiling at me.

"Hi." I said nervously. She looked like she wanted to rip my head off before. But not so much now.

"Oh, Hi. Im sorry I thought you were one of Emmet's stalkers"She said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." I said.

"Im Rosalie by the 's Girlfriend."She held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it and introduced myself. Then Alice came Over with Jasper in tow.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is my bestfriend Bella." She said. He waved and said hello and I did the same.

I heard the door open and close I looked to see the source of it. I saw Edward come around the corner with Carlisle. They both stared but Edward recovered quickly Carlisle how ever needed a minute...OR two.

"Bella Swan good to see you" He said softly while walking over to hug me gently.

"It's good to see you too Carlisle. I've missed you all so very dearly" I said again while tearing up.

"It's alright Bella were all happy to see you to" Esme said going to stand next to Carlisle.

I must say I was surprised that everyone seemed generally happy to see me. Even Rosalie and Jasper that hardly knew me aside from what they'd been told. But I was most dreading Carlisle's feelings toward my coming here.

But He was just as i Always remembered. Loving and Compassionate. Im just glad no one was mad. And no one had seemed to question me about my where abouts and why I had left in the first place. For that I was happy.

Just then, Edward cleared his throat looking me in the eyes. And said:

"So Bella why did you leav in the first place. Im curious to know." He asked. He was amused. That bastard. Couldn't I have a little while longer.

"Uhmm..."I said. But I decided to just let it out."Why dont't you all sit down and let me explain."I said.

This was going to be one long night..... I hope I make it through in one piece.

Once I finished with my story everyone else just stared at me, the women in the room grinning like cheshire cats. I don't have a clue why. When I told them the story, I told them to the best of my ability due to the fact that, even I had know idea why I just upped and left. I think I made it sound like it was just me being young and dumb.

Or maybe I chalked it up to the fact that I had my period, and I made a very stupid split second decision. whatever.

I couldn't really focus on all that though, what I was most focused on were the women that I've grown to love, and one cool chick that I've just met rolling around laughing on the floor.

I don't see the humor in the story though so Im sure my face is the same amount of confused that the guys faces are.

Rosalie recovered first though, "OMG Bella, how long have you been in love with Edward?" She asked still in a small fit of giggles.

All the guys turned toward wearing masks of shock and expectancy.

"Oh Bella this is great, I though we would never get to see you and Edward together,us parents used to gossip that you two would be the first to marry each other. then Bella moved away and I thought I'd never get to see if you all had feelings for each other, well, except for the day Edwa-" Esme was cut off by Edward.

"MOM!" He bellowed out. Well all turned to stare at his outburst.

I must've been so red by now. I could feel my face heating up by the second.

"I..I don't know wh-"I was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella!, can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" She asked.

She began to walk to the kitchen, looking at me expectantly, I nodded my head unable to say anything. I followed behind her, hearing the chatter in the kitchen continue.

I couldn't be in love with Edward. Did I love Edward? Of course but love, love? Huh. Well that would explain alot. Like the feeling I get when he's near me, the way I love his smell, and could identify it just about anywhere. The way I remeber how safe he makes me feel in his arms, How sof his hair is when I touch it, how it feels when he looks at me....the pang in my heart when he's been away to long.

Not to mention that freaky current thing that alerts me to when he's near and makes me hyper aware of when he is near me, even the way it intensifies when we actually touch, yet still is a calm settling feeling, like im finally home when Im with him.

OMG! Im in love with Edward Cullen. I love him and Im so mad it took me until just now to notice. I could kiss Rosalie. And then kick myself.

"Look Bella I know this could be alot to take in at the time but your not the only one that fee-" Alice started but I didn't let her finish.

"Alice, I love Edward."I said with conviction.

She smiled a knowing smile at me.

"Well, when are you going to tell him?"She asked.

"I don't know, do you think this is the right time?"

"YES! plus were all leaving to go to school together. Your going to be living with us Bella and that is final." She said determinedly

"Nah, Alice I couldn't impo-"She cut me off.

"It's final, we'll start makin the plans now, we have to plan early, it's summer time now, school starts in fall, times a wasting." She said happily skipping out of the room.

I followed her.

"Guess what everyone, Bella's going to UW too!"She squealed.

Everyone began going on about how much fun it was going to be this fall, I just looked at Edward. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression his face. Then it changed, he seemed to question if was true. I nodded, he smile, I smiled back relieved he seemed happy about his fact too. Esme started calling my parents and setting up plans. I didn't even know they all still kept in touch, I should've known.

He tilted his head toward the balcony door, asking me to join him. Everyone else was still emersed in their plans for the fall, I followed Edward out of the back door thinking we had gone unnoticed by everyone, only when I turned around I saw that Jasper, Alices boyfriend, gave me a knowing smile, and a wink shaking his head. I knew that meant he would cover for us and give us a little time alone. I close the door and watched Edward look over the balcony railing. I wish he'd step back from there.

I waited for him to speak.

"So, you going to school with all of us?" He asked turning to me.

"Yeah."

"That's good. I've missed you Bella, so much."He said seriously

"Edward I've missed you too, I still wear the bracelet you gave me that christmas."I told him, holding up my wrist. He smiled.

"Bel-" He started.

"Edwa-"I started at the same time.

We both laughed confortably. The tension was officially broken between us. But that didn't mean I wasn't as hyperaware of him as I always was when he was even remotely close.

I don't know why but I let the words fall from my mouth in a rushed way. It was unexpected fro both of us:"I love you Edward" I said finally.

He stood staring at me, frozen, slack-jawed.

I once again felt my face heating up. I wanted to go and crawl under a rock like I told the girl at Starbucks. I wanted to run.

I began to back away slowy to the door, shking my head, muttering the word stupid to myself over and over. I brought my hand up behind my retreating figure reaching for the door handle looking at Edward still standing there, and planning to myself how long it would take to get out of the suite and to my truck.

I turned and began pulling the door open, when Edward's voice rang out to me between the space.

"Blla STOP! Stop trying to run away from me. I've lost the girl I've love most of my life before Im not doing it again." He said smiling.

"Wait, you love me?"I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes I love you. I stupidly realised it the moment you drove away from me." He said moving closer to me.

"Well, I love you too Edward." I said quietly, happily.

"Say it again Bella, say it again." He said still moving closer.

"I said, I love y-" I got out before he crashed his lips to mine.

We were all lips and no air, he had one hand wrapped in my hair, and the other roaming my body, yielding an giving in just the right places, I missed the way it felt being this close to him. To have him hold me like he needs me. It felt really good to know that he loves me too. We broke away panting. leaving small chaste kisses on eachothers faces and whispering sweet nothings in eachothers ears. That is until a very strict cough broke through our little bubble.

I looked up still clinging to Edward and shielding myself from further embarassment, he held on to me too. I looked to Jasper, he looked sheepish, I could tell that he tried to keep them occupied. I gave him a reasssuring smile. I could get used to having him around, hes good peoples.

"You know you could've invited us out here to join you. You can't have Bella all to yourself bro. It would have been like one big family-couple orgy." Emmet joked.

"Speak for yourself. I don't do orgies man." Jasper deadpanned. We all laughed.

"So are you together now? Huh? Huh? Huh?"Alice asked excitedly.

Esme and Carlisle escorted them back inside to give us more privacy.

"So, is there an us?"I asked warily. He simply dipped down and captured my lips with his.

"Is that a 'yes'?"I asked still unsure.

He smile his crooked smile"I thought I made myself clear. Im all in. What about you?"He asked.

"Im all in, I just want to be with you I spent to long away from my best friend. I love you Edward."I said smiling.

"I love you too, love, Im always going to." He said kissing my noise.

Then I reached up on the tips of my toes, threw my arms around his neck whispered 'forvever' and kissed him with everything I have.

SOOOO????

REVIEWS!!!!


	2. AN: Just a Thanks

Just a Thanks you guys for reviewing even just a bit I really love that one my first go around I received reviews, let alone at all, as I know I've seen some really good, in my personal opinion, Fics that have not even gotten the slightest comments.

So for that, thank you.

I appreciate you all. Go check out my other story its on my profile. It's called To Finally Make You Mine.

Keep reviewing, and I will make sure I come up with even more interesting stories for the people who want them.


End file.
